La Vieja Especie
by Yari1
Summary: Antes de que surgiera el brote repentino de mutantes, existio durante siglos una raza que era considerada como los mutantes originales... Leyendas son mas realidad de lo q parecen
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Este es mi primer Fic de X-Men! Así que por favor dejen me saber lo que piensan de el. Esta historia fue en parte inspirada después de haber visto la película 'Underworld' pero no tendrá nada ver con la trama de la  
película. Ahora, la trama del fic es después X2, eso si, Jean no desaparecio ni nada, todos siguen en el Instituto como una gran familia.  
  
X- Men  
  
New York City  
  
11:49 p.m. Domingo  
  
En una calurosa y ruidosa noche como esta, lo único que podía ver era sangre. Gente a mí alrededor, viejos, jóvenes, todos encerrados en si mismos, sin importarles que pasa a su alrededor. Centrados en sus propias vidas, pensando que los problemas de ellos son más importantes sin realizar que este mundo se pudre rápidamente y que la existencia de ellos esta en juego. Suspiro aburrida mientras miró mi reloj, ya lleva mas de media hora tarde y odio la impuntualidad, se lo hice muy claro desde el primer día que empecé a hacer negocios con él. Ya estoy harta de ver, desde la oscura esquina del callejón en que me encuentro, al ganado, conocido como seres humanos, caminar. Ya sé esta tornando esto aburrido. Generalmente, ya me hubiese ido cansada de esperar, pero últimamente mi sed se ha estado descontrolando, obligándome a consumir mas de lo necesario de mi 'elixir'. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, lo veo acercarse al callejón, cargando un pequeño congelador y mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Poco a poco se acerca hasta donde estoy, claro que él no lo sabe; finalmente su espalda esta hacia mi, puedo oír su corazón latir rápidamente, su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. No puedo evitar sonreír a lo débil y patético de este hombre.  
  
"Llegas tarde" dije, mientras él brinca del miedo.  
  
"Es que tuve un pequeño problema" él respondió temeroso.  
  
"Me imagino que trajiste lo que te pedí, no?" le pregunto.  
  
"Si" él responde mientras me entrega el congelador.  
  
Inspecciono el contenido del congelador, me siento con gran alivio al ver el preciado contenido. Luego le entrego un sobre, él lo abre y ve el dinero y antes de contarlo me dice temeroso, "Um... ha habido un pequeño cambio... veras, la seguridad ha aumentado muchísimo en el hospital y pues... el precio va aumentar".  
  
"Cuánto?" le pregunto mortificada.  
  
"5,000" dice con su voz temblorosa.  
  
No puedo evitar reírme levemente, este hombre tiene agallas. La osadía de pedirme el doble, me inspiraban a romperle el cuello. "2,500 fue el trato desde un principio" le dije.  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado... ahora están pendientes a todo en el laboratorio. No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder conseguir...".  
  
"Me importa poco... yo te pago muy bien, mas de lo debido... y estas pidiendo mas? Ya veo que tu no valoras tu vida" lo interrumpí.  
  
Pude ver como su expresión facial cambio a una de terror, pero este era un hombre testarudo y codicioso, decidido a conseguir lo que quería, y la codicia es algo igual de letal que un cuchillo bien afilado. "Muy bien, entonces... se acabo el trato... busca a alguien que te haga los favores" dice mientras se voltea para marcharse.  
  
Yo ya he llegado a mí limite, no me gusta ser manipulada, y menos por un humano tan insignificante como este. Agarro su cuello bruscamente y lo aprieto, mientras él forcejea por liberarse de mi, pero todos sus intentos son en vano y acerco su cara a la mía, le muestro mis colmillos que ya pedían con desespero morderlo.  
  
"Tú continuaras haciendo lo que yo te diga, a menos que quieras que tu familia me sirva de aperitivo, por que no creas que no sé dónde vives. Yo sé muchas cosas de ti, de tu esposa la ama de casa frustrada, de tus niñas y el colegio privado al que asisten... No trates mi paciencia, por que las mato y te obligo a que me veas mientras lo hago. Ya lo he hecho otras veces, y no voy a dudar en hacerlo otra vez... Entendido?". Él asiente desesperado con lagrimas en sus ojos, luego dejo libre su cuello.  
  
"Te veo la próxima semana, aquí... sé puntual" le dije. Él asienta nuevamente, y luego se aleja corriendo a toda prisa.  
  
La ignorancia y estupidez de los humanos me da risa, el pensar que una vez fui una de ellos, me da pavor y vergüenza. Superficiales, egoístas, se creen que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos, lo sé por que una vez yo pensaba igual, pero necesitas vivir tanto como yo para entender que el mundo es más grande y poderoso, y que en comparación somos insignificantes.  
  
Mientras camino por la ciudad y veo las calles vacías, solo con mal vivientes, drogadictos, vagabundos, prostitutas... 'La créme de la... merde'.  
  
"Oye, guapa, hago orales por 20 dólares" escucho a una prostituta decir, mientras otras ríen.  
  
Yo solo me limito a mirarlas, mientras les enseño mis colmillos. Sus caras cambiaron a una de miedo, mientras se alejaban discretamente. Los de mi 'tipo' somos conocidos para el resto de la humanidad como una leyenda presentada en libros y películas pero para la gente de lugares como estos, somos una realidad. Y aunque ya no somos tantos como antes, por que poco a poco hemos sido exterminados, todavía somos temidos por todos. Luego de varios minutos de seguir mi camino sentí el aroma, el dulce olor de mi obsesión. Y aunque trato de ignorarlo, mi sed y mi curiosidad ciegan mi juicio; y rápidamente me dirijo hasta el lugar. No fue hasta varios segundos que llego hasta un bar de mala muerte, que aunque se veía bastante mal se podía notar que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, puedo oír claramente los estruendosos alaridos de los que se encontraban en el lugar.  
  
Tan pronto entro al bar puedo ver las caras de algunos mirándome como que yo pertenezco a ese lugar, pero a mí las miradas me importan poco. Me dirigí hacia la barra, y me senté en el único asiento disponible.  
  
El cantinero se acerca a mí mientras ríe, y me dice, "En que le puedo servir, mi distinguida damita?". Podía escuchar como los que estaban allí cerca se reían.  
  
"Whiskey doble... y si me vuelves a decir 'damita' te saco los ojos" le susurre mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él hombre me mira sorprendido por un momento, mientras mis ojos momentáneamente se tornan de un color azul bien claro, una habilidad que tenemos los de mi clase cuando estamos a punto de atacar a una presa. Este hombre no era estúpido, y rápido supo con quien estaba tratando, y se fue hacia el otro lado de la barra.  
  
"Bueno, mi gente! Llego la hora de que la sangre corra de verdad esta noche!" escucho a alguien gritar por un micrófono.  
  
Rápidamente me pongo de pie y sigo el sonido, escucho como la gente empieza a gritar emocionada. Creo que esta una de las pocas veces que he visto donde hay personas que quieren ver sangre. Luego veo una enorme jaula, donde hay tres hombres. En el medio de ella esta el hombre del micrófono, hablando con otro de unas 300 lb. y de una estatura de alrededor 6' pies.  
  
"No lo patees entremedio de las piernas" escucho entre medio de toda la algarabía decir al hombre del micrófono.  
  
"Pensé que todo se permitía en esta pelea" dijo el mastodonte por ser humano que había en aquella jaula.  
  
"Si, pero si lo pateas ahí lo vas a molestar de verdad" dijo el hombre.  
  
El mastodonte humano solo mira al arbitro mortificado y se va hacia la esquina de la jaula. Miro al otro luchador, de alrededor unas 180 lb. y bastante alto, no tanto como el mastodonte, claro. Se veía muy tranquilo, él solo fumaba su cigarro tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Es muy extraño que este tan tranquilo cuando esta apunto de luchar con otro hombre que le dobla en peso y estatura, es una desventaja muy injusta. Pero algo debía tener este hombre.  
  
"Te voy a matar" le grita el mastodonte a su oponente. Y probablemente tenga razón, ya que este estaba sacando una manopla (A/N: Así se le dice en mi país lo que se ponen de metal en lo nudillos para las peleas sucias) de su bolsillo y se la colocaba en los nudillos discretamente. Esto iba a ser interesante.  
  
"Aquí tenemos en la esquina roja a... El Chacal" el arbitro anuncio, mientras todos empezaban a vociferar con jubilo. "...y en esta otra esquina, él que noche tras noche les ha hecho perder su dinero, y que quizás esta noche finalmente sea derrotado, el campeón invicto, él es... Wolverine!".  
  
La gente lo abucheaba, mientras él muy tranquilamente tiraba al piso su cigarro y lo aplastaba con su pie. Me acerco mas a la jaula y mientras el mastodonte hace su primer ataque, tratando de conectar un puño hacia la cara de 'Wolverine', pero este sin mucho esfuerzo, lo evade y aprovecha para darle uno al estomago del mastodonte. El hombre cae al piso mientras se revuelca de dolor; no puedo evitar reírme, una vez mas ha quedado demostrado que 'las apariencias, engañan'. Luego de varios minutos, el 'mastodonte' se levanta tambaleando y ataca nuevamente al otro tratando de conectar un golpe, pero no le estaba resultando ser tan fácil. Era obvio que 'Wolverine' tenia la ventaja, se movía rápido y era obvio podía predecir los movimientos del otro; este hombre tenia que tener algún tipo de entrenamiento, probablemente militar. Luego, como por brujería, 'el mastodonte' logra empujar a 'Wolverine' con bastante fuerza haciendo que cayera sobre su estomago en el suelo justo frente al área donde me encuentro. Por un momento su vista se dirige a los espectadores, quienes le gritaban todo tipo de groserías, hasta que finalmente me mira. Sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia los míos; me hace sentir incomoda, su mirada penetrante y persistente. Repentinamente, siento como una gota caer en mis labios, rápidamente supe que era sangre. El mastodonte había logrado tomarlo desprevenido y darle un buen derechazo, quien ahora tenia una pequeña herida en una de sus cejas, que había llegado hasta mis labios sedientos. Podía oler la sangre, casi saborearla, inundando todos mis sentidos, descontrolando mi sed, hasta que finalmente paso suavemente mi lengua por mis labios. Siento como mi cuerpo de descontrola al saborearla, mis ojos cambian a azul claro mientras que mis colmillos se asoman sin previo aviso. La sangre de este extraño había provocado algo en mi que nunca había sentido, una sensación extraña que me hacia querer mas, enterrar mis colmillos en su cuello hasta dejarlo seco, sin nada. Debo marcharme del lugar lo mas pronto posible, antes de que en lugar ocurra una masacre provocada por mí. Miro hacia la jaula una vez mas, y veo que el 'mastodonte' yace inconsciente en el suelo, mientras 'Wolverine' me mira extrañado y hasta un poco sorprendido, probablemente por el cambio en mis ojos. Luego me volteo a toda prisa del lugar mientras los abucheos de la gente cada vez se hacían más fuertes, molestos por haber perdido su dinero nuevamente.  
  
A/N: Gracias por leer mi fic! No olviden dejar un 'review' con alguna sugerencia o comentario... Adiós! 


	2. Seduccion

X-Men  
  
New York City  
  
Lunes 4:08 p.m.  
  
Ella se cambia de posición continuamente tratando de alguna manera conseguir dormir, pero no importaba todas las veces que se moviera, no podía. Su sed era intolerable, aquel sabor todavía presente en ella, desquiciándola poco a poco. Finalmente, sale de la cama, mortificada, por su debilidad. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa al probar sangre, aunque ella reconocía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que tomo sangre 'fresca', no era como para que ella estuviera tan descontrolada. Era simplemente patético. Ella se dirige hasta la amplia cocina de su apartamento, y rápidamente busca en la refrigerador, y saca un plato el cual contenía un pedazo de carne cruda bañada prácticamente sangre. Ella chupa el pedazo de carne desesperadamente hasta dejarla sin una gota, mientras limpia la sangre de las comisuras de sus labios, piensa.  
  
'Estoy se me esta saliendo de control... pero por que? Su sangre era tan distinta, sabia tan rara... si mi sed se estaba descontrolando, pues ahora con esto esta peor. Tengo que hacer algo, y pronto'.  
  
Ella sabia que lo iba hacer estaba en contra de todos sus principios, pero como ya había probado su sangre no podría controlarse hasta que la tuviera toda. Finalmente ya el sol se había puesto, y era casi la medianoche cuando ella entraba a aquel bar. El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío, con tal vez una docena de personas allí. Ella va directo a la barra y se sienta allí.  
  
"Whiskey doble?" ella escucha a alguien decir, y luego ve al cantinero frente de ella, decir un poco nervioso.  
  
"Por favor" ella dice calmadamente. Luego de varios minutos, él hombre regresa con el trago en la mano, y lo coloca frente a ella. Ella lo coge en sus manos, y en un sorbo lo toma todo. El cantinero la mira sorprendido, de que se haya tomado semejante trago así, como si fuera agua.  
  
"Por que hoy esta tan vació?" ella le pregunta.  
  
"Es día en semana, y las peleas empiezan y se acaban temprano" él contesto.  
  
'Maldita sea..." ella piensa un poco molesta. Luego ella siente un pequeño cosquilleo dentro de ella, y cuando mira alrededor del lugar ve a 'Wolverine' acercándose a la barra, sin haber notado que ella estaba allí. Él se sienta justo al lado de ella, mientras fuma su cigarro.  
  
"Una cerveza" ella lo escucha decir.  
  
"A mí dame otro whiskey doble" ella le dice al cantinero. El hombre asiente y se marcha del lugar.  
  
Al Logan escuchar esa voz de acento británico, rápidamente mira hacia el lado derecho donde ve a la pelirroja de la noche anterior, sentada justo a su lado. Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el cantinero regresa con la cerveza, y con el whiskey, y se los da a cada uno. Logan da un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza, mientras que ella se lo toma todo de un gran sorbo. Ambos, el cantinero y Logan la miran sorprendidos. Y aunque ella sabia que Logan la estaba mirando también, le dice al cantinero mortificada, "Se te perdió algo?".  
  
"No" responde él nervioso, y se va del lugar.  
  
Logan dirige su vista hacia su cerveza mientras piensa, por que el cantinero dejo que la mujer le contestara así.  
  
"Oye, idiota! Me debes dinero!" él escucha a alguien decir molesto. Luego él ve como dos hombres se le acercan. El idiota sin dientes al que le había pateado el trasero hace unos minutos quería su dinero de vuelta, y había traído a alguien para asegurarse de que así fuera. Logan solo lo ignora mientras toma de su cerveza.  
  
"Es que eres idiota o que?! Te dije que quiero que me devuelvas mi dinero!" él hombre grita ya una vez esta al lado de Logan.  
  
"Yo a ti no te debo nada, por que no te largas y me dejas en paz" ella escucha a Logan decir tranquilamente.  
  
El hombre gruñe furioso mientras, Logan bebe nuevamente de su cerveza, pero antes de que Logan pudiera terminar, este le arrebata a Logan la bebida de las manos y tira en el suelo. Logan respira profundamente, y mientras lo hace toma al hombre del cuello y mientras lo aprieta, le susurra, "Haz eso de nuevo y te juro que te mato" y luego lanza al piso.  
  
Ella no puede evitar sonreír por un momento, él estilo de este hombre le recordaba al de ella. Luego ve como los dos buscapleitos, se sientan al lado de ella, y le piden al cantinero unas cervezas. Era obvio que ese par estaban borrachos, y probablemente hasta drogados de quien sabe que. "Mira que bombón..." escucha a uno de ellos decir riendo. Ella suspira mortificada.  
  
"Si, esta buenísima..." dice el otro, luego le dice a ella, "... oye, muñeca, me dejas que te compre una bebida".  
  
"No, gracias" ella responde mortificada.  
  
"Pero mira nada mas, si hasta es extranjera... oíste ese acento, compadre?" dice el mas viejo.  
  
"Si, y con lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres con acento..." respondió el otro, luego le dice a ella, "...oye, muñeca, y tu andas solita por aquí?".  
  
Ella mortificada mas allá de sus limites, llama al cantinero, y le da el dinero de las bebidas que consumió y se va del lugar.  
  
"Pero que modales los de la chamaca... yo creo que hay que enseñarle una lección, no crees compadre?" dice el 'sin dientes'. El otro solo asienta mientras ríe maliciosamente, y ambos rápidamente salen del bar.  
  
Mientras ella salía del estacionamiento, ella escucha el trote de dos personas. Y cuando se voltea ve a los dos borrachos acercándose a ella. Ella suspira un poco molesta, 'Perfecto, lo que necesitaba esta noche... mas distracciones. Aunque... pensándolo bien, estos dos me pueden satisfacer mi sed, estoy segura que nadie va a extrañar a semejantes bestias'.  
  
"Oye, preciosa, tú sabias que aquí en la Gran Nación de los Estados Unidos el no responder cuando alguien te habla es de mala educación" le dice el viejo.  
  
Ella ríe burlonamente, "Me hablan de educación a mí, un par de brutos como ustedes? Por favor, no me hagan reír".  
  
Ella escucha como ambos gruñen molestos, y ella sonríe maliciosamente pensando que era mejor cuando sus victimas se enfadaban, así la sangre se pone mas caliente.  
  
"Te crees muy graciosa, no? Vamos a ver si te van a quedar ganas de reír cuando terminemos contigo..." dice el mas viejo de forma maléficamente, luego le dice al otro, "... aguántala, mientras yo hago lo mío. Después te toca a ti".  
  
El otro solo asiente mientras se acerca a ella. Por su parte, ella ya tenia sus colmillos listos para la faena, sus ojos habían cambiado a azul claro y esperaba con gran ansia a que el primero se acercara, pero esto nunca sucedió. Todos ven como Logan sale del bar, con su botella de cerveza en la mano.  
  
"Que creen que hacen?" fueron sus palabras.  
  
"No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo" dice uno de los borrachos.  
  
"Yo me meto en lo que a mí me da la gana..." dice Logan mientras se acerca a ellos.  
  
"Mira, nosotros no queremos problemas..." y antes de que pudiera terminar hablar, el puño de Logan hacia contacto con su cara. Luego el otro solo se queda sorprendido cuando ve a su 'compadre' en el suelo inconsciente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la botella de cerveza se rompía en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer inconsciente al lado de su 'compadre'.  
  
Ella lo mira sorprendida, hacia mucho tiempo en el cual un extraño venia en su ayuda, aunque ella de todas formas no la necesitaba. Él la mira directo a los ojos varios segundos, igual que la noche anterior sus ojos habían cambiado. 'Pero como?' se preguntaba él.  
  
"Gracias" ella le dice, sintiéndose incomoda por la manera en la que él no la dejaba de mirar.  
  
"De nada" él solo responde, como hipnotizado, todavía mirando sus hermosos ojos azules. Luego ella se voltea, y se va del lugar, antes de que Logan pudiera decir otra palabra.  
  
Durante las próximas cinco noches, Logan fue al bar y no exactamente con intenciones de pelear, sino en busca de cierta pelirroja en la cual no podía dejar de pensar, sobretodo en sus ojos. Él ahora se encontraba sentado en barra del bar, cuando el cantinero le da una botella de cerveza.  
  
"Hoy tampoco vas a pelear?" le pregunta el cantinero.  
  
Logan solo asiente, luego de varios minutos de silencio, le dice al cantinero, "Recuerdas a la pelirroja que estuvo aquí el domingo y el lunes pasado?".  
  
"Claro. Imposible olvidar semejante bombón" el cantinero responder sonriendo con picardía.  
  
"La haz visto por aquí?..." Logan preguntó, y el cantinero asiente, "...Cuando?" preguntó Logan.  
  
"Ahora mismo... en la puerta" responde el cantinero.  
  
Logan lo mira sorprendido y rápidamente se voltea, y efectivamente, allí estaba ella haciendo su entrada al lugar. Ella se dirige hasta la barra, y se sienta justo al lado de Logan.  
  
"Whiskey doble?" le pregunta en el cantinero.  
  
"Tequila" ella contesta.  
  
El cantinero asienta y luego de varios minutos regresa con el tequila, la mitad de un limón y sal.  
  
"No lo necesito" ella dice mientras mueve hacia un lado el limón y el sal. Logan y el cantinero la miran sorprendidos, cuando de una sola vez se lo toma todo, como si fuera un refresco. El cantinero se va del lugar, y durante varios minutos lo único que se podía escuchar era la habladuría de los demás que estaban allí.  
  
"Hoy no vas a pelear?" él la escucha decir luego de varios minutos.  
  
"No, hoy no" él contesta.  
  
"Oh, que bien, eso quiere decir que tendrás unos minutos para hablar conmigo" ella dice sonriendo.  
  
Logan la mira extrañado, "De que?" pregunta interesado.  
  
"De ti y tus secretos... quiero saber como haces para que después de pelear con un hombre que te doblaba el peso y la estatura, salgas sin un solo golpe" ella le dice con una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
Logan acerca su rostro al de ella, y cuando solo pulgadas los separan, él le dice sonriendo con picardía, "Tú acaso no pretenderás que yo te diga mis secretos? Yo no te conozco".  
  
"Eso lo podemos resolver muy fácil" ella dice mientras siente un cosquilleo en su interior.  
  
"Como?" él pregunta, su cuerpo esperando con ansiedad la respuesta.  
  
"Solo sígueme" ella responde, mientras se levanta de asiento, y sale del bar.  
  
Logan todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que él hacia, pero de todas formas salió del bar. Él la ve esperando en la entrada de un callejón, preguntándose a sí mismo como ella pudo hasta allí tan rápido.  
  
"Bueno... y ahora que?" él dice una vez llega hasta donde ella esta.  
  
Ella lo mira un poco mortificada, pensando si él acaso no sabia que hacer con una mujer y necesitaba instrucciones. "Lo que tú quieras" ella dice sonriendo.  
  
Él se queda inmóvil y en silencio por varios minutos, mientras ella solo espera a que haga algo, lo que sea, con ansiedad. Ella necesitaba morderlo lo antes posible, usualmente ella lo hacia sin tener que recurrir a 'proposiciones indecentes', pero ella sabia que si trataba de conseguirlo por un medio mas complicado, ella sabia que habría perdida de sangre, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a malgastar. Él estaba muy indeciso, haciéndola perder valiosos tiempo, y cuando ya había decido atacar, ella sintió sus manos alrededor su cintura mientras la coloca entre su cuerpo, y la pared. Ella lo mira un poco sorprendida, mientras él solo sonríe pícaramente, luego él acerca sus labios a los de ellas suavemente, mientras no deja de mirar sus ojos. Finalmente, ella siente sus labios lentamente tocando los de ella, con pasión y desespero. Sentía como las manos de él, suavemente se movían desde su cuello hasta su cintura, y continuaban bajando a sus muslos. Ella siente como pierde el control por la lujuria, como le suele pasar con su sed de sangre. Ella coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y empuja su cuerpo mas cerca al de él. Logan escucha como ella gime suavemente, cuando sus manos tocan sus pechos mientras su boca llega hasta el cuello de ella lo besa una y otra vez. Luego él dirige su vista hasta los ojos de ella, que ahora eran de color azul claro, casi de color blanco.  
  
"Tus ojos..." él murmura.  
  
"Que tienen?" ella pregunta un poco confundida.  
  
"Son hermosos" él responde, mientras una vez mas la besa apasionadamente en los labios.  
  
Él siente cuando ella exhala repentinamente cuando él toca su entrepierna, mientras ella piensa que él no perdía el tiempo. Pero ella estaba perdiendo el de ella mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión, y finalmente enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de él con toda su fuerza. Él siente los colmillos de ella cuando se hunde en su cuello, y su sangre es extraída lenta y dolorosamente. Sus piernas empiezan a debilitarse, y se le dificulta la respiración. Mientras ella no podía dejar de beber, su sangre era tan adictiva, tan distinta a todas, y no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón. Repentinamente, ella siente un dolor inmenso en su hombro, entonces ve como unos un tipo de cuchillos que salían de los nudillos de Logan, estaban clavados en su hombro. Tanto fue su asombro que rápidamente lo empuja abruptamente hacia el suelo, mientras agarra su hombro, para evitar desangrarse allí mismo. Logan se levanta del suelo, todavía un poco aturdido mientras toca su cuello, justo donde ella había dejado su marca. Ella lo mira en completo asombro cuando ve claramente las filosas navajas de él.  
  
"Un mutante..." ella susurra extrañada.  
  
Logan la escucha claramente, para luego enseñar el resto de sus cuchillos mientras la mira molesto. "Una vampiro..." él dice.  
  
"Que chico tan listo" ella dice burlonamente.  
  
"Me gustaría poder lo mismo de ti. No tienes idea con quien te has metido" dice Logan.  
  
Ella solo ríe, "Por favor... yo no soy como los idiotas con los que peleas en la barra esa de quinta categoría".  
  
"Me imagino que no, pero con esa herida en tu hombro dudo mucho que te puedas defender" él dice.  
  
Ella sonríe, y luego se quita su abrigo negro. Él vio como su camisa blanca estaba rota, y llena de sangre en el área del hombro, pero no había ninguna herida. Él mira sorprendido, mientras ella dice sonriendo satisfecha, "Parece ser que estas equivocado".  
  
Instintivamente ambos adquieren posición de ataque, y cuando estaban dispuesto a atacar ellos escuchan a un grupo de jóvenes acercándose al área, riendo y gritando escandalosamente. Logan rápidamente retira sus cuchillos, mientras los colmillos de ella desaparecen y sus ojos vuelven a su color normal. Luego ambos se van del lugar no sin antes mirarse por ultima vez. 


End file.
